1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of ammunition magazines and more specifically to ammunition magazines having built-in compartments.
2. Background of the Invention--Prior Art
Ammunition magazines for holding belted rounds or cartridges are known. The magazines are generally partitioned by straight vertical separators forming individualized compartments. Each compartment holds several rounds which are linked by a belt in a generally U-shaped configuration. The same belt loops into-and-out of each compartment thus linking all the rounds in the magazine. As the belt is pulled by a gun, for example, each round is sequentially drawn out of its compartment and eventually out of the magazine exit. In this manner, one compartment is emptied first, then a second compartment, and so on, until all rounds have been drawn out of the magazine exit.
Such ammunition magazines are deficient in many respects. The linked rounds have a tendency to catch on the vertical separators and become entangled in previously emptied compartments, as the rounds are drawn toward the compartment exit. Moreover, belt pulling forces are not constant, since low force is required to pull the belt out of compartments positioned close to the exit, but greater force is required for compartments positioned far from the exit. Consequently, it is difficult to keep control over the ammunition and achieve a uniform firing rate for the entire feed cycle of the belt.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an ammunition magazine without the above shortcomings.
A further object of this invention is to provide an ammunition magazine which is easy to load and reload, and only requires low belt pulling forces throughout the full feed cycle.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an ammunition magazine which is low in cost and simple to manufacture.